Shake! Quake!
by Anuj
Summary: Earthquake in Kobe, Japan and taunamis in the Pacific Ocean


Shake! Quake!  
By Anuj Patwardhan  
  
Chapter 1  
The Small Shocker  
  
The small shocker roaring its tiny roar and came ripping through Kobe, Japan. The people got nervous. After the quake the people thought another quake was going to come. But they went on with their business and said in their minds, " I think it's over."  
The quake measured 3.0 on the Richter scale and caused little damage (only toppled shelves and such). Danny, an American, living in Kobe felt the quake and was concerned about his neighbor, Cassie. Danny loved Cassie very much but she didn't know that. She kept asking him, "Why are you doing this? Why are you so concerned about me every single time something happens?" But Danny never answered. Even if Cassie was saying these things, she felt good that someone cared about her this much. Sometimes she was suspicious about Danny liking her, but she never went further.  
Cassie had a beautiful daughter named Bree. Everybody thought Bree was a pretty name. After the quake, Bree went to her room and was angered by the sight. The quake had left some small things overturned. Now some people know that you shouldn't get mad about little things earthquakes turn over, but Bree had a really bad temper. Her face turned red like an apple and steam escaped out of her head and ears like steam escaping from boiling tea. She started yelling and beating the walls and the only thing that would calm her down was her mother. Because of the quake, every day, Danny would come to Cassie's house to check up upon her. She never got mad because she knew Danny. The days after the earthquake want by calmly without any other interruptions.  
  
Chapter 2 The Big One  
  
At 4:30 in the morning when everyone was asleep, the big one roared its thunderous roar and stared shaking everything in its path. Bree started screaming and when Cassie went into her room Danny was already there and  
walking Bree to the door. It wasn't easy to get to the door because  
everything was toppling over and the quake's shake.  
When Danny and Bree were outside, they looked back and Cassie had disappeared. They were really frantic, especially Danny, and they started rummaging through the fallen house when the shaking was still going on. The shaking was destroying almost everything in its path and was making power lines jump on the ground like happy dogs. It was making the power lines crackle and burp.  
The quake stopped and left everybody crying for help. The quake destroyed small buildings and vehicles. The tall skyscrapers in downtown Kobe were the first miracles of the whole quake. They stood on the ground like giants who had just finished fighting.  
The big one measuring an amazing 9.0 on the Richter scale caused devastating damage and killed more than 2000 people, injured thousands more, and left millions homeless.  
Cassie was still missing and Danny and Bree were halfway through the rubble of Cassie's house. Finally they found her. She was under a pile of rubble, then a couch that was on the second floor of the house, and then the roof that had caved in. She was conscious, and that was a big miracle. Bleeding in few places and a broken arm, Cassie ran on of what used to be her house and looked at it. It looked like as if a large foot had crushed the small, cowardly house. The trio went on to go to the hospital and to see if they could save any other people.  
  
Chapter 3 More Devastation  
  
The quake caused serious damage in the city of Kobe and nearby towns and sent powerful tsunamis ripping through the Pacific Ocean. The tsunamis were so strong that they reached the coasts of North, Central, and South America and even a little inland.  
The tsunamis first reached the tiny, helpless islands of the West Pacific. Some of those islands did not stand a chance. The tsunamis were now on their way to Hawaii.  
Meanwhile on Hawaii there were two sisters named Puakia and Mona and they were living right on the path of the damned tsunami. The news reached everyone in the island of Ni'ihau and they all panicked. Just when Puakia and Mona were leaving the tsunami came and made the city an underwater wrecked city. Mona held on to a pole and started looking everywhere for Puakia. She yelled, " Puakia! Puakia! Where are you?!" But Puakia was nowhere to be seen. Then as Mona started to cry, something came up to her and touched her. When Mona finally looked up, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. " Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" The thing that had touched Mona was Puakia's dead, cold body. She took the body and started crying on it and kept saying, " Oh, my god. Oh, my god."  
Meanwhile in Kobe rescue and cleanup crews had already arrived. The scene looked like Hiroshima and Nagasaki. There had been two aftershocks after the big one and they literally crumpled some of the standing buildings. By then some people had already been evacuated. By some of the living were not so lucky.  
  
Chapter 4 Cleaning Up and New Beginnings  
  
By 10:00 p.m. part of the city had already been cleaned up and the dead had been sent to the morgues. Then by about 11:00 a.m. the next day, the city was cleaned and all the dead were in their proper places. Kobe survived a little but the surrounding towns did not have a chance.  
A little more cleaning up happened and reconstruction had already started. Many people survived this earthquake but the next one might be  
much more devastating. 


End file.
